With respect to a technology for reinforcing a splice part where optical fiber cores are spliced to each other, in particular, a reinforcing member of an optical fiber fusion splice part, which contains a reinforcing rod and a heat melting tube in a heat contractive tube, containing and holding the reinforcing rod and the heat melting tube through elasticity of the heat contractive tube prior to heat contraction has been known (refer to Patent Document 1, for instance).
In addition, a fusion splice part housing member having the structure wherein a fusion splice part holding member capable of fixing optical drop cables and a fusion splice part of optical fibers led in the front ends of the optical fiber drop cables is contained in a protecting member, and the fusion splice part holding member have been known (refer to Patent Document 2, for instance).